


A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts

by spicedcryptid



Series: A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Cheetah Virus (Doctor Who), Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedcryptid/pseuds/spicedcryptid
Summary: A mostly feral Cheetah Master manages to make his way to Hogwarts during 1991.What could go wrong?
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who) & Harry Potter
Series: A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139777
Kudos: 5





	A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a concept fic I wrote a few days ago under the same name as this, it has 12 chapters that just 'get to the point', so to say, but won't be updated further than that.
> 
> You can read the concept fic if you'd like, but be aware that it does contain spoilers for the first few chapters of the fic, also be warned that it will be taken down once I have caught up to it.
> 
> I'll be honest and say that this fic was never supposed to be anything more than that small concept fic, however I ended up getting a lot of inspiration to continue it as a full story, including an actual plot.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding!

He was travelling alone for a while, after losing Rose to the parallel world, not feeling quite up to taking on another human companion so soon after losing the last.

It was understandable, he believed, after all, it had been quite the reminder that humans just didn't live as long as his own species did.

Being the last of his species was difficult. Oh sure, he could pretend he wasn't the last when he was around humans for long enough, what with how similar they looked, but in the end, it just wasn't the same, they could never fill his mind with their presence as the Time Lords could.

It was during one of his self-pitying moments that he remembered the Cheetah Planet, or more specifically, the version of the Master who'd been left behind with the Cheetah Virus.

Oh, sure, he _had_ seen the Master after that point in time, and he _had_ been cured of the virus, but the Doctor had never found out how exactly the Master had managed to overcome it.

Naturally, his loneliness and his desire to see another person of his own species, even if it was the Master, led him back to the Cheetah Planet to collect his old friend to hopefully purge the virus from him.

Unsurprisingly, the Cheetah-fied Master did not take well to being cooped up in a non-open space with a man who he vaguely recognised poking him with multiple different types of medical equipment daily, as the Doctor attempted to reverse the mess the virus had made of the Master.

A brief stop in the Scottish Highlands in 1991 turned out to be a huge mistake, as the Master, having had enough of being prodded, managed to escape from the TARDIS and out into the wilderness.

The Doctor stared out of the open TARDIS doors towards the forest they'd landed near, which the Master had disappeared to.

_"Oh, dear."_

Said forest grew stranger and stranger as the Master continued his mad freedom run across the moss-covered ground, going from normal fauna to strange glowing mushrooms and spiders that were twice the size of him. He saw horse-bodied people who'd threatened him with their bows and arrows, and strange wolves that seemed far too intelligent for their own good.

There were far more creatures that called this forest home, and many of them were dangerous, and so he kept moving, kept going until _finally,_ the forest broke and gave way to a large grassy field.

Beyond the field, which was populated by many human children, a large stone structure stood tall, _a castle,_ part of his mind groggily reminded him, until it was overtaken by the instinct to explore this new place, to see if it would make a suitable home.

And so, the Master moved quickly towards the building, slipping through the open doors, and moving quickly down the hallways, ignoring the children as they pointed and whispered.

He made his way deeper into the castle, farther than anyone had been in a very long time if the amount of dust and dirt that had built up was to be believed.

It was in one of these hallways, untouched for decades, if not centuries, that he found an ideal room to create his nest in.

And so, naturally, by dinnertime that night, the entire school knew about the strange feline man who had managed to invade the school.

Not a single person or portrait had seen him since he'd turned off the west-wing into the old, abandoned music room, where he had seemingly vanished into thin air.

The man didn't appear to have any bad intentions, but everyone had been advised to stay away from him, just in case.

"Well, I think we should leave our new neighbour a little treat." one of the Weasley twins casually mentioned over their food.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the second asked.

"Of course, Gred." he nodded.

 _"Catnip."_ they both agreed.

A few students nearby groaned at their suggestion.


End file.
